Arrangements
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Hotch and Emily are dating when Haley signs custody of Jack over to Hotch... along with their two other kids who have been living out of country. How will everything work out with two teenagers and a seven year old? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hotch sighed as he hung up the phone with Haley. He and Emily had been dating for almost a year now, and she'd got along with Haley and Jack, and their team really accepted the fact that they were dating. He had even told her about his two daughters, but she'd never met them. There was a definite reason for that.

He made his way into his and Emily's bedroom, they'd bought a house two months ago, and sat down on the bed. He smiled slightly when he felt the bed dip behind him and soft hands starting to massage his shoulders. "Aaron, you seem upset. What's wrong, who was on the phone?"

"It was Haley."

Emily's eyes immediately widened and her hands stopped their movement. "Is Jack alright?"

Hotch nodded and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Jack is alright. You remember I told you about my daughters?"

Emily nodded and smiled softly. "Megan and Sarah." He had told her about them briefly. She knew they were fifteen year old twins, one was dirty blond and the other was a brunette. Both had pale skin and brown eyes.

"They were kicked out of their boarding school, in France."

"How? What did they do?"

Hotch sighed as he took Emily's hands in his. "Sarah set up a diversion in the dean's office while Megan put up a sign in front of the school that… offended the name."

"What's the name of the school?"

Hotch sighed as he smiled shyly. "Petty and Petite."

Emily's snort let him smile. "You sent your daughters to a school, over seas, that was named as if they were tiny ballerina dolls? No offense honey, but if I were them, I'd probably do the same thing. What did the sign say?"

Hotch shrugged. "Our school name is that for a reason. Can anyone think of it?"

Emily let out a full laugh before she smiled at him. "They made a penis joke?"

Hotch nodded. "At an all girls school."

"So, why were they over in France in the first place?"

"Well, when Haley and I got our divorce, she got full custody of the girls, while I got shared custody of Jack. She made the choice to send them away because she wanted nothing to do with them. She convinced the judge they needed to be put into the boarding school to be taught good manners… obviously it didn't work."

Emily nodded slowly before smiling shyly at him. "Well, will they be staying with Haley?"

Hotch sighed. "That's where it gets tricky…"

"Why? What is it?"

"Haley signed papers saying I have full custody, so they'd be living with us when they came back to America."

He watched Emily, not noticing a change in her tone. "Would you be alright with that?"

Emily's eyes immediately shot up to his and she smiled. "Yes. Of course, it's absolutely fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would love to meet them and get to know them."

"Yes but Emily, this wouldn't just be a dinner and talking. They'd be with us every day, every night and every morning. They'd be sleeping here, eating here, showering here. Honey, they'd be living with us."

"Aaron, I'm fine with it. I really am."

Hotch smiled gratefully and kissed Emily quickly. "So, does Jack know?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "There's another thing…"

"What now?"

"Well, Haley also signed Jack over to me. I have full custody of all three kids, so he'll live here too."

Emily's eyes widened, showing disappointment in her boyfriend's that reflected. "I'm sorry Emily, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Aaron, I never said I wasn't ok with it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."


	2. Sarah and Megan Hotchner

Hotch and Emily picked up Jack from Haley before driving to the airport. Now, only ten minutes away, Jack was getting impatient. "Did Meggy and SeeSee change?"

Emily's eyes widened in amusement as she turned to her boyfriend. "Meggy and SeeSee?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "Haven't you ever had nicknames for loved ones?"

"I have one for you, but I don't think I'm allowed to say it with a seven year old in the car."

Hotch smiled as they turned into the parking lot. "Jack, I don't think either have them have changed, but I'm not sure. You haven't seen them and neither have I, so I guess we'll all find out."

…

..

…

The three made their way to baggage claim to see if they could spot the girls. All of them scoped them area over three times before turning to each other. "Aaron, you said one was a blond, right?"

He nodded. "That's right."

Emily turned back to the room, gripping Jack's hand tighter. "Honey, there are no blond teenagers in my sight."

Hotch stood on his toes to look over passing people, and Emily saw him stare curiously. "Aaron?"

"I think I see them."

Emily turned to where he was looking and furrowed her brow. There were two girls standing next to their bags. Both had brown hair, one light and the other almost jet black. The one with the darker hair was fixing her sneaker before putting on her small jacket over her dress, while the other with the lighter hair straightened her jacket, scuffed her boot across the ground and ran a hand through her hair. Both looked like Hotchner's, yet none of the descriptions matched.

"Aaron, you said-"

"I know what I said."

"Well…"

"I don't know."

Hotch, Emily and Jack made their way over to the girls with small smiles on their faces. "Sarah? Megan?"

Both girls turned to see Hotch standing before Emily and Jack. The one with the lighter hair quickly made her way over to an anxious Jack, and hugged him tight, pulling him from Emily's grasp. Hotch smiled at the other girl. "Sarah?"

She nodded while fixing the hem of her dress. "Hi dad."

He held his arms out, as if waiting for a hug. Emily watched from behind, while Megan still hugged Jack, and waited as Sarah just stared at her father. Sarah cocked her head to the side, examining her father's waiting face. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hotch smiled as he kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "It's good to see you."

Sarah pulled away and smiled shyly. "Yeah… uh, you might want to talk to Megan." She wiggled out of Hotch's grasp and smiled at Jack. "Hey bud."

Megan let go of Jack and watched as he ran over to Sarah. She looked up, her smile faded once seeing her father. He was staring, as if waiting for her to make the first move.

Emily and Hotch locked eyes before his returned to his daughter. Emily tightened the grasp on her purse as she watched the staring contest that was held before her. Why weren't they moving?

Megan cracked her neck before scuffing her cowboy boot against the ground again. She watched her father's face downturn from sad to depressed before he turned to grab her bag. When he turned back and handed it to her, she sighed. "Thanks."

Hotch's mood brightened slightly when his daughter actually spoke. "Your welcome. You ready to go home?"

"You're taking me to France?"

"Um, no. You know that."

"Then it's not home."

Hotch rested his eyes on Emily as Megan passed him and grabbed Sarah's bag. She handed it over to her sister and turned to see Emily, now holding Jack on her hip. She and Sarah shared a look before turning back to Emily. "Who are you?"

Emily smiled softly as Hotch stood beside her. "My name is Emily. It's nice to meet you both."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair before Megan spoke. "Bite me."

"Megan!"

Megan glared at her father before turning back to Emily. "I'm sorry. No need to bite me. But fuck off."

She turned to her father and held up a hand before he could say a thing. "I'll be waiting outside the airport."

Everyone watched as Megan stormed off and rode the escalator up before Hotch and Emily turned to Sarah. She shrugged. "I'm gonna go with her. Nice to meet you Emily."

Sarah rode the escalator and chased after Megan, leaving a stunned Emily, a shy Jack and furious Hotch. "Emily I-"

"No Aaron. It's alright. I get it. They grew up away from here, and they don't know me. She needs to adjust. It's ok."

Aaron nodded slowly as he kissed Jack on the head and they made their way up to the lobby of the airport. They looked out the doors to see Sarah talking to Megan. They both looked upset.


	3. Conversation

The ride home was silent most of the way. Hotch and Emily stayed quiet in the front, as they listened to Jack talk to Sarah. He was giggling, making Sarah smile. Emily turned slightly to see Megan, who was sitting behind her father's seat. She was staring out the window, as if waiting for something to jump into the car and take her away.

Emily smiled softly as Megan turned to Jack and began playing with his Legos. Both were laughing lightly as she turned back to face the road and whisper to her boyfriend. "I'm guessing Megan isn't to easy to get along with?"

Hotch nodded and sighed. "Sarah was always more outgoing and hyper. Megan can be a bit of a dull dud."

Emily smirked as they drove off their exit. "Well, I plan on talking to her."

"Emily no."

"Why?"

"She can kill you. Like, literally kill you."

"Aaron, she can't be that bad."

"She punched her teacher in the face for trying to talk to her about her grades."

Emily winced slightly as she slowly turned her head. Megan sent her a grim smile, before turning back to Jack. Emily looked back out the window with worried eyes. It was going to be a long night.

…

Two hours later, everything in the house was… a bit awkward. Emily walked away from Hotch and Jack in the kitchen, and made her way up the stairs to Sarah's bedroom door. She knocked lightly, and hearing a faint "come in" she walked inside.

Sarah was standing in the far corner, a paint roller in hand, and a tarp beneath her. There was a song that seemed familiar to Emily, playing over the iPod speakers, but she couldn't remember the name. One wall was already painted a light blue, and she was beginning work on another. Her long, black hair was in a high ponytail as she turned and smiled slightly. "Hi… Emily?"

Emily nodded and stepped into the center of the room. "You're doing a good job."

Sarah smiled as she put the roller down and marveled at her work. "Thanks. It's a hard job, but it's almost done!"

Emily smiled at her happiness and nodded. "Well, do you need any help?"

"Hmm, if you wanna I guess you could help. I wouldn't know what to talk to you about, though. I don't like things to be awkward all the time."

Emily nodded her head. "Well, I think I could help. Maybe I could ask you some questions, random ones, and things won't be so awkward?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Emily laughed as she made her way back to the door. "Well, I'm gonna change so I don't get any paint on my clothes. I'll be back."

Sarah nodded and picked up the paint roller, before Emily shut the door. Emily quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans before making her way back down the hallway. She stopped in front of Megan's door and stared at it. Just stared. She took a deep breath before knocking slightly.

"Go away unless you have food!"

Emily smirked before opening the door and poking her head through the crack. "I don't have food, but I did bring conversation."

Megan looked up from her computer and smirked. "About what?"

Emily made her way into the room and sat down beside Megan. Both were on the hardwood floor, surrounded by the still beige walls. "Well, I don't think we got off on the right foot.

"So, what's wrong with the left foot?"

Emily laughed lightly. "Wise ass. I like it."

Megan nodded before closing her laptop and laying it beside her. "What are you in here for?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Well you seemed upset at the airport, and in the car I felt guilty for some reason. I'm sorry if you don't like me, or maybe you miss France and your friends, but we are going to have to make this work."

"What is this exactly?"

Emily sighed as her head hit the wall. "Well, you and Sarah are living here now with Jack, your father and I-"

"He's not my father."

Emily turned her head to Megan, who was scowling at the wall across from her. Emily's eyes softened as a tear ran down Megan's cheek. "Megan?"

She shook her head as she stood up. "I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back later."

Emily stood up and followed Megan out of the room. She felt the sadness take over as Megan ran down the stairs and out of the house. She turned to Sarah's door and shook her head before opening it.

Sarah turned to her and smiled. "Hey. I'm almost halfway done. You ready to help?"

Emily nodded and put a smile on her face. "Sure."


	4. Saying Grace

Two hours later, Sarah's room was completely painted, and the bed was moved in. They made their way down the staircase and into the living room where Jack was playing and Hotch was sitting on the couch. Emily sat down next to him while Sarah began to play with Jack. "Dinner ready?"

He nodded and pulled her into his side. "It's cooling. Should be ready in about ten minutes."

She nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Is Megan back?"

"No. I called her, but she hasn't answered."

"Do you think she's ok?"

Hotch sighed and ran his hand up and down Emily's arm. "From what I remember, even if she's in one of her worst moods, she'll call if she's hurt or in trouble."

Just then, the front door swung open. The four in the living room turned to see a soaking wet Megan closing the door and taking off her sneakers. Hotch and Emily sat up straight and eyes her as she dropped her wet sweatshirt onto the coat rack, revealing her tank top that stuck to her skin. "Megan?"

She spun around and faced the family, that all stared at her with curious eyes. She shook her head and gave a small smile before fixing her wet ponytail. "I'm fine. Sorry I'm late for dinner. I'll go and get changed."

They watched as Megan ran up the stairs, with Sarah on her tail. Emily and Hotch looked down at Jack who was latched onto both of their legs. "What's wong with Meggie?"

Hotch shook his head as Emily stood and picked him up. "I don't know, buddy."

Emily kissed Jack on the head and smiled before bouncing him on her hip, making him giggle. "How about we start dinner and your sisters will be down in a couple minutes. Ok?"

Jack nodded his head and Emily took him to the dining room, while Hotch took Megan's sweatshirt to the garage. He threw it into the dryer and started the load before making his way back inside. He went into the dining room to find Emily setting the plates on the table, Jack and Sarah sitting at the table, while Megan brought the bowl of pasta to the table. Hotch and Emily met eyes as he made his way to the table. She shrugged and sat down at one head of the table, while Hotch took the other.

Megan sat down next to Jack, and across from Sarah, before they began to eat their dinner. Then out of nowhere, Megan dropped her fork onto her plate. "Wait!"

Everyone looked up from their plate and looked at Megan. Hotch wiped his mouth and Emily sucked up the last piece of spaghetti hanging from her lips. "Megan, are you ok?"

She nodded and smiled shyly at Emily. "We didn't say grace."

Emily and Hotch shared a confused look before Sarah and Jack put down their silverware and grabbed hands with the ones around them. Emily held Megan and Sarah's hands, as Hotch held Sarah's and Jack's. As Megan began to say grace, Emily closed her eyes, remembering how her family always had dinner.

She and her brother's, Michael and Glenn, would always eat at the table first, then their parents would have a private dinner while they did their homework. They never ate together, even when she was an infant. Her mother never fed her, only her nanny and father.

Emily's eyes opened and ears perked up when she heard Megan's last line. "… and please forgive me for the wish I made a couple years ago, which thankfully, didn't come true. Amen."


	5. Games

After dinner, Megan and Sarah had insisted on cleaning up. As the girls cleaned the dining room and kitchen, Hotch tucked Jack into bed while Emily searched Megan's room.

Emily opened the door and peaked her head inside before completely walking in. She looked around the spacious room. One window on the farthest wall, and another on the wall to the right. A closet was on the left wall, along with paint cans on the floor. Emily bent down to see what color Megan had picked.

Black.

Emily sighed as she stood up. The light flickered on and she spun to see Megan standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I, uh… I wanted to see where your bed would go. I found a huge space next to the closet, and thought it was a good spot. I'm sorry."

Megan sighed as she shook her head and leaned on the closed door. "It's fine."

There was a moment of silence between them… very, very awkward silence, before Emily cleared her throat. "Well, uh… I'm gonna go and get ready for bed. Where are you gonna sleep tonight?"

Megan sighed as she opened her door. "Sarah's room. She's got a big enough bed."

Emily began walking out of the room, but stopped and turned to Megan as she grabbed her arm. "Megan?"

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and if you lie, I swear to God I will have your head. Get it?"

Emily gulped before quickly nodding her head. "W-what is it?"

"Are you really in love with my father, or are you just screwing him for the fun of it? Cause I'm telling you, he ain't a game or a toy you just throw away when you're through. Understood?"

The older woman's eyes went wide as she looked down at the young girl. "Honey-"

"Don't you dare call me honey."

She nodded. "Megan, I really do love your father. He's not a toy, and this is no game for me."

Megan hesitantly nodded and reluctantly let go of Emily's arm. "Good." She automatically wiped the grim look off of her face and smiled sympathetically. "Night, then."

As Megan closed Sarah's door behind her, Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was one odd family.


	6. Katy Perry

Emily awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the clock beside her on the nightstand. 2:30. Emily groaned silently as she stood up and walked out into the hallway. She began to descend the stairs but stopped when she heard a noise. It sounded like a guitar.

Emily quietly stepped onto the bottom step and took in the sight before her.

Megan was sitting on the couch, guitar in hand, fingers strumming strings. Her hair was in a wavy ponytail, and her pajama style matched Emily's. Checkered bottoms and a tank top.

She was playing a song that sounded familiar to Emily, but she couldn't make it out.

All of a sudden, Megan stopped playing and looked up to see Emily standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Emily? What are you doing up?"

Emily made her way into the living room and plopped herself in the recliner opposite Megan. "I was about to say the same to you. It's late for teenagers to be up."

"It's late for adults to be questioning the awoken teenagers."

Emily nodded as she crossed her legs beneath her. "Well, I think you play nicely."

"Thanks."

"What song is that?"

"Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry."

Emily nodded and leaned forward. "Can I hear more?"

Megan's eyebrow rose, before she reluctantly turned her gaze back to the guitar. As she began strumming, Emily sat back in the recliner and watched with intent. Her hands were touching the strings as if they would break, the melody so soft and relaxing.

When Megan finished she looked to Emily, who was just staring at her. "So, you like it or do I have something on my face?"

Emily laughed lightly as she sat forward again. "It was amazing. When did you learn?"

"I taught myself when I was eight."

"Really?"

Megan nodded her head and placed the guitar next to the arm of the couch. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Emily caught it. "You should go back to be, sweetie."

Megan moved her head, in what looked like small nod, but laid on the couch and tucked her hands under her head. Emily smiled when Megan didn't correct her "sweetie", but stood and bent down next to the couch. "Megan, you need to go back upstairs."

"B-but, Sarah kicked me. I came down here to sleep, but didn't want to."

"Do you want to stay in the guest room?"

Megan slowly shook her head, rubbing her hair against the armrest. "I don't wanna."

Emily smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, I don't want you staying here alone. Move your tiny butt over."

…

Hotch groaned as the light hit his eyes. He rolled over and felt the space beside him. There was no Emily, just the white, cotton sheets. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before standing up and heading downstairs. He was halfway down the stairs, when Jack came racing up to him. He put a finger to his lips and stared up at his father. "Shh daddy. Meggie and Emmy awe sweeping."

Hotch rose his eyebrows in confusion as he picked up his son and walked down the steps. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and smiled at the sight. Emily was against the back of the couch, her arms wrapped around the teenager at her side. Megan's head was tucked against Emily's chest, their breathing in sync.


	7. Hands and Fevers

Emily walked into the house from the garden, catching Hotch before he ran into her. "Whoa there cowboy. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Dave called me to pick up Henry for him and drop him off at home with JJ."

Emily smiled as she rubbed Hotch's arm. "Aw, my beautiful, pregnant JJ."

Hotch nodded as he kissed her cheek and ran to the car. She turned around, her face flustered, and stood in the doorway. "You're just leaving me here with the kids?"

He opened the car door and gave an apologetic smile. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Please just try, I'll be back in, hopefully, an hour."

She gave him the finger, with a playful smirk, and he blew her a kiss before driving away. Emily turned and walked into the house, taking off her gardening gloves in the process. She laid them on the counter when she reached the kitchen, and began washing her hands when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see Megan sitting on the island, facing her. "Hey Megan, what are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Sitting here, staring at you while you watch your hands."

"Ok, and why are you staring at me?"

"Cause I'm bored!"

Emily smirked as she turned off the water and dried her hands. She turned and leaned against the counter, to face a dull Megan. "You don't look so happy."

"I feel sick."

Emily made her way over to Megan, checking for a temperature. "Are you ok? What hurts?"

Megan quickly swatted her hands away and huffed a breath. "Ew, get your hands away! I have cramps, it's nothing big."

Emily nodded as she pulled away and eyes her curiously. "You're pale."

Megan scoffed. "I'm always pale, Emily."

"Your eyelids are sagging and your neck is warm."

"So?"

"Are you sure it's just cramps, sweetie?"

At that moment, Megan held her hand over her mouth as she jumped off the island and ran to the sink. Emily ran up behind her as she emptied her breakfast into the sink. Emily held Meagan's ponytail out of her face and gently rubbed her back as she stayed leaning over the sink. As Meagan slowly lifted her head, Emily handed her a paper towel as she nodded. "Ok, maybe I'm a little sick."

Emily threw the paper towel into the trash and led Megan up the stairs. She laid her in Sarah's bed, and covered her with the comforter. "This room is closest to the bathroom, and your bed still isn't moved in because we didn't paint. Do you want me to stay with you?"


	8. Tell Her She's Loved

Hotch was driving to JJ's with Henry in the backseat when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off the passenger seat and answered it immediately when he saw the called ID. "Emily? Are you ok? Are the kids? What's wrong?" He heard a little chuckle at the end of the line. "Emily, why are you laughing?"

"Cause you're cute when you're worried."

Hotch sighed as he turned a corner. "Honey, why are you calling?"

"Well, Megan is sick, and I wanted to let you know-"

"What's wrong with her?"

Emily sighed. "Well I think she might have a bug. She threw up twice in the past hour, and right now she's sleeping."

Hotch's eyes turned sympathetic as he stopped at a light. "Well, when she wakes up tell her I hope she feels better. Alright?" He heard Emily nod against the phone.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of silence before his next words. "Tell her I love her."


	9. Blond's and Brunette's

Emily sat beside Megan on Sarah's bed as she slept. Emily's fingers were currently threading through Megan's wavy hair, keeping her breathing even. There was a quiet knock on the door, making Emily look up. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Jack. Emily put her finger to her lips to tell him he had to be quiet. He came up to the bed and poked Megan's nose, making Emily laugh. "Honey, I don't think you should do that."

He looked at her innocently. "Why not?"

"Because she's sick, baby."

He nodded before kissing Megan on the head and closing the door after he left the room. Emily sighed with contempt as she laid down next to Megan, still stroking her light head of hair.

Five minutes later, Megan began to stir. Emily sat up, cross legged, with her back against the wall as she heard Megan moan. "Don't stop, please."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Don't stop what?"

"Playing with my hair. It kept me asleep."

Emily nodded as she laid down again and began stroking Megan's hair.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?"

Emily smiled softly at the young girl, who's back was still to her. "I'll be just fine. Are you feeling better?"

Megan shook her head against her pillow as she tightened the comforter around her body. She felt Emily's hand repeat it's movements over and over until she finally turned to face Emily. She snuggled into Emily's chest, as a small child would do to it's mother. She felt Emily wrap her arms around her back as she snuggled into the crook of the older woman's neck.

"Thank you."

Emily looked down at the young girl while soothingly rubbing her back. "For what?"

"Staying with me."

Emily smiled at Megan's words. "Now, I have a question for you."

She felt Megan's head move against her chest in a nod.

"Your father said that one of you had blond hair and the other had brown hair when you both went to France. What happened?"

"I dyed my hair brown and Sarah dyed hers black."

"So you were the blond."

Megan nodded.

"Well don't tell your father, 'cause he'd probably get mad that I help to endure you in your wild mind games, but from just looking at you now, I can tell you're a way better brunette than a blond."

Megan lifted her head and smiled at Emily before resting it back against her chest, falling into another peaceful sleep that day.


	10. Close

Emily awoke to the sound of a door and slowly lifted her head to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway of Sarah's room. "Hey honey, you're home already?"

He smiled as he sat beside Megan's legs. "I've been gone for two hours, sweetheart."

"Really? Wow, must have fell asleep."

As Emily coughed, Megan stirred beside her. As Megan lifted her head, Emily began to stroke her hair again. "Morning."

Megan gave a tired smile before collapsing her head onto Emily's shoulder, making the older woman fall back onto the bed. "Isn't past noon?"

Emily sighed as she continued to comb Megan's hair with her fingers. "Fine, then good afternoon. You woke up, when people wake up you say good morning. My apologies Miss Know-It-All."

Megan laughed against Emily's chest, causing the older woman to laugh as well. Hotch smiled at the exchange, knowing the two were getting close. "So, are you feeling better Meg?"

Megan looked up at her father and shrugged. "I guess."

Hotch nodded slowly before turning to his girlfriend. She shrugged as she kissed Megan's head before sitting up. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I've been in here for hours and your sickness has been making me hungry."

Megan laughed as Emily stood on the floor, gaining her balance. "How is that even possible?"

Emily aighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, it just has!"

Both Megan and Hotch laughed as Emily smiled and walked out of the room. She made her way down the steps and into the kitchen, only to hear a scream from upstairs. Emily ran back up the stairs and into Sarah's room to see Hotch laying on the floor, groaning, as Megan sat in her bed, her arms clutching her legs against her chest. "Megan?"

"He tried to touch me!"

Emily looked down to Hotch before back to Megan, who began to close her eyes. "Megan?"

"I'm… I'm tired…" She fell onto her bed with a thump, causing Emily to start a panic. "Sarah!"


	11. Stories

Emily paced the hallway of the hospital while Sarah held her little brother on her hip. "Emily, when are you going to stop pacing and just sit down? You're scaring Jack, right Jack?" Jack nodded slowly before hiding his face in his older sister's neck.

Emily turned and smiled shyly at the younger girl and her brother. "I'm sorry, I just… can't sit still. I'm fidgety and I'm sure you can understand why."

"Well, you are allowed to go in and see him."

"But he was sleeping."

"What difference does it make? You'll be next to him and lending him support. He had surgery, Emily."

Emily nodded, thinking back to her boyfriend's surgery. He had internal bleeding from where Megan kicked him in the gut, and Megan was being looked over for fainting.

"Alright. Do you two want to come or go to Megan?"

Jack already jumped out of his sister's arms and shot his up in the air like some kind of flying superhero. "Daddy!"

He ran into his father's room while Emily looked back at Sarah, who nodded. "I'll go to Megan."

Emily watched as the younger girl disappeared down the hallway, before walking into Hotch's room. She stood in the doorway as Jack poked his father's chest. Hotch's eyes opened and he smiled at his son, causing Emily to smile. As Jack crawled onto his father's lap, Hotch looked over to Emily, who was now sitting next to him in a visitor's chair. "Hey."

Emily gave a watery smile as she rubbed her hands over her knees. "Hey. Feeling any better?"

"Physically? Sure." He gave a theatrical sigh, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

Emily smiled at him, raking a hand through his dark hair. "So, why did Megan tell me that you tried to touch her? Because, from what it sounds like-"

"Emily, you know I would never touch my child like that."

Emily nodded. "I do know. That's why I'm asking what she meant. What were you doing when I left?"

"I touched her shoulder and asked what specifically felt shitty, and she screamed and kicked me in the gut."

"Ok, well what could have triggered her response?"

Hotch's sigh made Emily raise an elegant brow. "Hailey's ex-boyfriend used to touch Megan before she went off to France. She told us the day before she and Sarah left, not giving us time to help or talk to her."


	12. Experience

Emily stood in the doorway of Megan's hospital room, watching as Sarah and Megan talked. Sarah was holding Megan's hand while raking her hand through her straightened hair. Emily took the liberty of eavesdropping since she was standing there, yet not one of them noticed.

"Megan, you gotta tell them sometime."

Megan sighed as she sat up in her bed, fiddling with the IV in her hand. "I don't wanna!"

"Meg, you sound like you're six."

The brunette nodded before sitting cross-legged before her sister. The movement of her head made her ponytail swing her wavy hair. "It's the past, so why should I have to talk about it now?"

"Cause you know you have to."

Emily knocked on the door, gaining the girl's attention. "Room for one more?"

Sarah and Emily both watched as Megan nodded slowly, while moving back towards her pillows, but still facing her sister. Emily sat beside Sarah, watching as Megan touched the IV that stuck out from her hand. "Megan?"

"I hate hospitals."

Emily nodded. "I know, they can be a pain. Honey, I don't think you should touch that-"

"I don't care! I wanna get out of here, I hate it!"

Sarah stood and squeezed Emily's shoulder. "I'm leaving this temper tantrum to you. I dealt with the last one, so good luck."

Emily nodded warily as Sarah walked out of the room. Emily stood and sat next to Megan on her bed while putting a hand over hers. "Megan, don't play with that."

"You're not the boss of me! I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

Emily shook her head and she took Megan's hand away from the IV. "Megan, you're going to hurt yourself-"

"I don't give a shit! Can you not see that? I just wanna leave!"

Emily watched as Megan's eyes drifted down before looking back up to her, tears present. "I just wanna go home."

Emily nodded before bringing Megan close to her. She held the sobbing girl against her chest while quietly rubbing her back. "Shh. It's ok, there's no need to cry now, sweetie."

"You don't know that," was the muffled response from Emily's chest.

Emily sighed and backed away from Megan slightly. She rearranged herself so that she was sitting against the headboard of the hospital bed, with her feet on the blanket. "Honey, why are you so upset about being here?"

Megan gave her a hurt look before she wiped her eyes. "I, uh… I just, have bad memories from being in a hospital."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Megan shook her head, but cuddled into Emily's side. "Can you stay while I go to sleep though?"

Emily nodded her head as she threw the blanket over them. She place a small kiss to the top of Megan's head before snuggling into the blanket. "Get some sleep. I'm right here."


	13. Discharge

Emily looked down at the young girl in her arms, still slowly stroking the hair in her ponytail. Something had happened to her, but she just didn't know what. She get's weird mood swings, way different from regular teenage girls. She was tough, yet weak. She could pick a fight and clearly hold one out, but she was soft, and vulnerable. Emily had seen nothing like it.

Emily looked up to see the doctor had walked in, but was just standing by the door. She makes sure her voice is low, as if not to wake Megan. "How long as she been out?"

Emily smiled down at Megan before looking back at the doctor. "About an hour."

The doctor nodded and made her way over to Emily, who began getting up. "Oh, no don't get up. We don't want to wake her, she's a very tough patient."

Emily gave the doctor an apologetic smile as she settled back against Megan, cradling her in her arms. "I'm sorry about that. She could be a little… rough."

The doctor smiled. "Yeah. Well, she has no damage from the fainting incident, and her father will be just fine."

Emily nodded slowly. "Um, is there anyway you could do a… brain scan, or test, while she sleeps?"

The doctor looked at her quizzically before she sat in one of the visitor chairs. "That's a very odd request, and no I don't think that is possible. Why do you ask?"

Emily shifted to look at the doctor. "Well, it's just that she has very odd mood swings, and she apparently has had a bad experience in a hospital that she won't talk about, and was sexually abused by her mother's ex-boyfriend."

Emily frowned when the doctor tilted her head. "What?"

"You're not her mother?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm her father's girlfriend."

"Wow, I would have thought otherwise. You're the only one who got her to calm down, and you two look very similar."

Emily looked down at the sleeping girl before back at the doctor. "We do?"

"You do."

Emily smiled at the doctor before rubbing a hand over her forehead. "So, when can they both get out?"

The doctor smiled as she stood. "Megan is cleared to get out tonight, while her father has to stay for at least another day." She watched Emily nod before continuing. "I would be careful with the three kids while their father is still here. Just saying, but they look rough."

Emily smiled down at Megan as she felt her cuddle into her side before lightly kissing her head. "They're not so bad."


	14. TV

Emily stopped at a red light before running a hand over her face. Sarah was sitting beside her, trying to calm Megan and Jack down behind her. Jack had found Megan's arm interesting for some reason, and began poking it since they left the hospital. Ten minutes ago. Megan was now yelling at him, and he was politely apologizing, just like little boys do.

Emily slapped her hands impatiently on the steering wheel before turning to the three. "Hey!"

Sarah immediately looked at her, while Megan and Jack both slowly turned their heads. Emily smiled inwardly at her achievement. "Please, it's the shortest possible ride to the house and you have all been arguing the whole way. Jack, apologize to Megan for annoying her."

Jack turned to Megan and gave her hurt eyes. "I'm sorry, Meggie."

Megan gave him a slight smile before ruffling his sandy blond hair. "It's ok."

Emily turned to Sarah and smiled. "Sorry for yelling."

Sarah quickly shook her head as they drove down the block. "Thanks for breaking up the fight."

Emily nodded as they stopped shortly at a stop sign. She looked into the rearview mirror to see Jack beginning to poke into Megan's side. Megan asked, politely, for him to quit it, but of course, he persisted. And of course, Megan began to yell.

Emily sighed as they continued to drive down the road towards the house. Just as they pulled into the driveway, Jack began to cry. Emily groaned as she told everyone to get out of the car.

Megan and Sarah walked into the house while Emily waited for Jack to jump out of the car. Once he was out, she gathered the sobbing boy in her arms. She raked her fingers through his hair while soothingly rubbing his back. "Honey, look at me."

Jack backed up and looked up at Emily's face with red and puffy eyes. Emily quickly wiped the tears before kissing his forehead. "Sweetie, you know Meggie didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"But she did!"

Emily smiled sweetly at the little boy before nodding her head. "Honey, Megan just got a little upset. She didn't mean to, alright?"

Jack nodded his head dully before turning to the house. "I wanna go say sorry."

Emily smiled and stood. "Go right ahead."

She locked the car door and ran after Jack as he sprinted into the house. When she was in, she closed the door behind her and looked into the living room to see Sarah sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. Emily plopped next to her and leveled her feet on the coffee table. "So… what's up?"

Sarah laughed as she handed Emily the remote. "You're not good with talking to teens are you?"

Emily shrugged as she settled into the couch. "I try my best. You guys aren't usual teens… it's nice."

Sarah turned to Emily, tucking her foot under her leg to get comfortable. "Explain."

Emily smiled at Sarah as she stopped on a channel and turned to her. "Well, you guys can actually have mature conversations with adults, you're sweet, you're nice and smart, kind of funny. It's different from what I've seen in teens, so I'm not used to it."

Sarah nodded before poking Emily's arm. "I hope all of that was a compliment."

Both laughed as they settled into the couch and watched an old episode of Friends. Emily looked over to Sarah who was smiling at the TV. Things weren't always so bad with them.


	15. Dinner

Emily set the last plate on the table before calling Jack and Megan down for dinner. Sarah set the bowl of salad in the center, next to the bowl of pasta, and looked up to see a smiling Emily sitting down at the table. "Why are you sitting and I'm working?"

Emily smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "I never told you that you had to help."

"Help? You're doing nothing!"

They both laughed as Sarah sat at the table. "You called them down, right?"

Emily scoffed as she laid her arms down on the table. "You were right here when I called them down. You know I did."

Sarah put her hands up in defeat as she leaned back in her chair. "No need to spas."

Emily smiled mischievously as she stared back to a grinning Sarah. "Did you just tell me not to spas?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"I never said that anything was wrong with it."

"Well something obviously wasn't right with it."

"You're so confusing."

"Thank you!"

Emily laughed as she leaned back in her chair. A silent moment passed before Emily got up. "I'm gonna go and see what they're doing. Help yourself to everything, honey."

Sarah smiled as Emily made her way up the stairs. "You know I will!"

Emily smiled at Sarah's call before making her way down the hallway after jumping off the last step. She knocked lightly on Megan's door, seeing it was slightly ajar. "You guys ok?" Not hearing a response, Emily opened the door. She leaned against the doorway and smiled at the sight. Megan and Jack were both laying on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets, both cuddling in the center. Emily quietly shut the door before walking back down into the kitchen.

Sarah looked up from her plate and watched as Emily sat at the table. "They coming down?"

Emily shook her head and smiled as she placed her napkin on her lap. "They will later."


	16. France

Emily let her head loll to the side, slowly falling against the couch cushion. She cuddled into the blanket before quickly turning off the TV and closing her eyes. It wasn't a minute later that she heard footsteps descending the staircase. She lazily opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure sneaking into the kitchen. When the sound of the fridge opening, and drawers slamming shut, Emily groaned against the cushion. She slipped out from under the blanket and slowly made her way to the entrance of the kitchen.

Megan was sitting on the counter, letting her feet dangle from the side. She held an ice cream carton and a spoon in hand, her eyes staring down at them. She hadn't taken a bite, she just stared down at the open carton before her. Emily knocked against the wall, causing Megan to look up.

Megan quickly threw both objects into the sink and jumped off the counter, raking her hands through her mused hair. "Um, hi."

Emily walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island. "Why are you up so late?"

"It's not late."

Emily nodded over to the clock above the stove. Megan turned her head and sighed before turning back to Emily. "Ok, so it's midnight. Sorry, do you want me to go back to bed?"

Emily shook her head as she watched Megan lean against the island beside her. "There's a reason you're up so late. Wanna tell me?"

When there was no answer, Emily ran a hand over her face and sighed. "You didn't eat any of the dinner me and Sarah had. I fed Jack when he woke up, and now he's asleep. What did you eat?"

Megan shrugged lazily, leaning farther away from Emily. Emily quickly took a hold of her arm and pulled her back beside her. "Did you eat anything, Megan?"

She shook her head before looking down to the floor, finding the tiles much more interesting than the conversation. Emily put a strand of Megan's hair behind her ear and took a hold of her chin. Megan slowly looked back up to Emily, who was looking as sad and sympathetic as a puppy. "Tell me why."

Megan took Emily's hand away from her chin and laid it on the counter. "I wasn't hungry for dinner."

"But you were hungry enough to come down here and try to sneak ice cream?"

Megan ran her hand over her forehead before vigorously shaking her head. "I didn't eat it."

"But you wanted to."

"But I didn't."

Emily watched as the younger girl sighed and began to pick her fingernails. "Megan?"

"I haven't eaten anything… healthy, I guess, in about four months."

Emily slowly nodded her head, watching as Megan continued to look at the floor in shame. "What have you been eating?"

"Pretzels, ice cream and bread is the usual meal."

"What about drinks?"

"Water."

Emily nodded again before nudging Megan in the arm. Megan looked up at Emily and saw the empathy spreading across her features. "Don't do that."

Emily raised a brow. "Do what?"

"Don't feel sorry for me. There's no reason to."

"Alright. So, tell me why this has been your regular meal."

Megan shrugged and moved to walked around Emily, but Emily wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, making her stay beside her. "You're staying here, and I want you to tell me what's caused this."

"There was this girl at my school in France. Her name was Janine, and she was the perfect little sh… brat."

Emily smiled at Megan's quick name change.

"She commented that I was fat, I had thunder thighs and that I disgraced the school."

"Honey, you know never to listen to people like that. They're just jealous. You know you're beautiful."

Megan shook her head. "That's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why?"

Megan quickly wiped a tear from her eye, hoping Emily didn't see. "I was dating this guy named Rick. He was cute, and sweet and amazing. I loved him."

Emily nodded slightly before hugging Megan closer to her side. "What happened?"

"We, um… we started to… do stuff, one night. I was… naked, under him, and he quickly snapped pictures before running out the door. I got into class the next day to see photo shopped pictures of me everywhere. I ran out in search of him and screamed. He hit me and started laughing… I ran back to my dorm and cried the rest of the day."

Emily wiped a tear from the young girl's eye before hugging her close to her chest. She heard the quiet sobs as the tears trickled down her neck and under her shirt. She kissed Megan's hair before pulling back slightly. "The guy's a jackass."

Megan's laugh made Emily smile before she led Megan over to the fridge. She opened the door and smiled down at the young girl. "Pick anything to eat, and I promise not to judge you."

Megan took a minute before smiling up at Emily. "Chicken?"

Emily nodded before laughing as she took the container of chicken out of the fridge. "Chicken it is."


	17. Mommy

Emily held Jack's hand as they made their way from the car into the hospital. They were told to wait a few minutes, so they sat quietly in the waiting room before Jack turned to her.

"Emmy?"

Emily turned to Jack and smiled down at him. "What is it buddy?"

"I have questions."

Emily smiled wider. "Well go ahead and asked."

Jack turned fully in his chair so he was facing her and bracing the arm of the chair in front of him. "Is daddy gonna be ok?"

Emily smiled and nodded before running her hand through his hair. "He is."

"I got another one!" He tilted his head as Emily chuckled. "Why are you laughing, Emmy?"

She shook her head. "No reason. Ask the other question."

Jack nodded before looking up into her eyes. "Are you my new mommy?"

Emily's eyes went wide as she looked down at the young boy. "Baby, you know you have a mommy, right?"

Jack nodded before itching his head. "But my mommy doesn't love me no more."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't see her no more."

Emily smile sympathetically at Jack before patting her lap. Jack immediately jumped off his chair and climbed onto her lap, snuggling into her chest as she wrapped her arms around his small body. "Honey, I can't really tell you why your mommy gave you to your daddy."

"Why not?"

Emily chuckled as she kissed the innocent boy on the head. "Because I don't know."

Jack looked down before sniffling. He looked back up at Emily as took his chin between her fingers. "You wanna know what I do know?" She smiled as he nodded his head. "I know that your mommy and daddy both love you very much, and nothing will ever change that. You hear me?"

Jack smiled up at Emily and kissed her cheek. "What if I wanna call you my mommy, though?"

"You call me whatever you want to."

Jack barely got the chance to nod before the nurse came out and smiled at them. "Emily and Jack, he's ready for you both."


	18. The Same Mistakes Come Round Again

Emily stood in the doorway as she watched Hotch interact with his son. She told him she'd leave them alone for awhile so they could catch up. Emily quickly turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at the nurse. "Hi."

The nurse smiled back as she stood next to her in the doorway, watching as Hotch bounced Jack on his lap, causing the little boy to giggle. "So, he can leave today."

Emily smiled as she fixated her eyes on her boyfriend's smiling face. "Good. Are there any restrictions for him?"

"Not a lot, he just can't reach for high things, don't let him go for his morning runs for at least two weeks, and no sex for three."

Emily turned to the nurse in disbelief. "Three weeks?"

The nurse laughed and smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Emily's arm. "Don't worry, it'll go by faster than you think."

Emily sighed but gave the nurse a smile before turning back to the two on the hospital bed.

"He's an amazing kid."

Emily turned to the nurse and gave her a questioning look. "Jack?" When the nurse nodded, Emily smiled. "You're right. He is pretty amazing."

The nurse smiled. "You're a lucky woman."

"How so?"

"Such a great family. Two beautiful daughters, an adorable son, and a wonderful husband. And you all click so well, I'm jealous."

Emily smiled shyly before looking back at Hotch and Jack. The doctor had made the same mistake the other day, but this time, she didn't correct it. "Thank you."


	19. Mommy and Daddy

Emily helped Hotch out of the car as Jack ran for the front door. "Jack, keep the door open for me and your daddy, ok?"

Jack turned to Emily and nodded fiercely. "Ok mommy!"

Both Emily and Hotch stopped dead in their tracks while Jack ran into the house, leaving the door open like he was told. Hotch turned to Emily who had a faint smile on her lips and tears blurring her eyes. "Did he just call you mommy?"

Emily took a quick glance at her boyfriend before looking back longingly at the door. She nodded and let out a smile, her voice choked on tears and a laugh. "Yeah. He did."

"When did this start?"

Emily shrugged. "Just now."

"What brought it on?"

Emily smiled and let a tear fall down her cheek as she started helping Hotch walk down the driveway. "In the hospital he asked if he should call my 'mommy', and I told him he was allowed to call me whatever he wanted to. Apparently he chose that."

Hotch stopped mid step, making Emily stop and look at him. He smiled down at her, gaining a confused look in return. "That's great, Em."

Emily nodded and gave him a wide smile. "I know."


	20. Paint Job

Emily closed the door to Jack's bedroom after tucking him in, and headed over to Megan's door. She had painted it black earlier this afternoon, making it stick out between the white walls. Emily's knock was hard, trying to make Megan hear it over the music that blared throughout the hallway. "Come in!"

Emily opened the door wide, staring at the scene in front of her. Megan was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. On her head was a baseball cap, her ponytail sticking out the back. She was standing on a tarp, her walls completely black. "Hi Emily."

Emily nodded absently as she stared at the room. "It's… It's…"

"It's black Emily."

Emily gave the younger girl a small smile before walking towards her. "So, what are you gonna put on the walls?"

Megan shrugged as she set the roller down onto the tarp. "Pictures, photographs…maybe a couple posters. But first…" Her sentence trailed as she handed a paintbrush to Emily. "It's time to have some fun."

…

..

.

..

…

Hotch was making his way up the stairs when he heard a couple screams. He quickened his pace, though careful of his injuries, to the black door in the middle of the hallway. "Megan?" Without getting an answer, her swung the door open, revealing one of the funniest sights.

Emily and Megan were frozen in the middle of the room, paintbrushes in hand, and paint all over their clothing and the walls. "What is going on here?"

Emily and Megan both dropped their brushes and pointed to one another. "She started it!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"You gave me the brush!"

"You threw the first thing of paint at me!"

"After you painted my back yellow!"

Hotch looked from girl to girl as they yelled. "Hey!" Both of them looked his way, smiles hidden on their faces. "Are you two going to clean up any time soon?"

Emily and Megan shared a look before Megan looked back to her father. "Probably not."

Hotch nodded before closing the door behind him, immediately hearing giggles and more screams. He smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs. A family growing day by day.


End file.
